Zane And Alexis Play Shadow the Hedgehog
by KESA Alexandria
Summary: This was a recommendation. After Zane's battle with Atticus, he's gone insane. Can Alexis snap him out of it, or will she make matters worse? I own nothing. Now a two shot story
1. Chapter 1

"Atticus," Alexis said as she entered the boys' room. "Why did you drag me over here?"

"Zane wanted to challenge someone other than me," Atticus smiled.

"Challenge?" she repeated. "In what?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Atticus! I told you how Zane gets around video games!"

"You did?" he asked.

He put a hand on his chin and thought long and hard until he remembered...

-Flashback-

"Where are you going, Atticus?" Alexis asked.

"I'm going to play this new video game with Zane," the brunette boy replied.

"I wouldn't do that. Zane gets pretty weird when you play against him in a video game," she said and walked off.

"Pfft! What does she know?"

-End Flashback-

"Doesn't ring a bell," Atticus shrugged.

"Where is Zane, anyway?" Alexis asked as she looked around the room.

"Hold on. I'll go get him."

Atticus walked over to the closet and opened the door, revealing Zane.

"You locked him in a closet?!" Alexis shrieked.

"Must...Play...GAME!" Zane said.

He looked as though he hadn't slept in months. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was messier than Syrus'. His uniform was buttoned incorrectly and he had nacho cheese stains across his mouth.

"You look horrible!" Alexis said.

Atticus grabbed Zane and dragged him out of the closet.

"How about you play against him, Lex?" Atticus offered.

"Why can't you play with him? Don't you go dragging me into this mess!"

"NO!" Zane said as he freed himself from Atticus' grip. "I've already beaten him 50 times! He is no match to me! I need a new opponent!"

"Zane," Alexis recoiled a few steps. "Take it easy.."

"YOU AND ME! NOW!"

Zane threw her a controller.

"If this will snap you out of your daze, then fine!" she said as she sat on the bed next to him. She looked over at Zane. "Will you stop drooling?"

Zane continued to stare blankly at the screen.

CHOOSE YOUR HEDGEHOG

Zane stuck with his green hedgehog and Alexis chose the pink.

READY...FIGHT

Alexis and Zane we firing guns at each other and smashing boxes like crazy.

Atticus was cheering in the background.

"GO ZANE! Oh, wait..GO LEXI! I mean..DOH! I can't choose who to cheer for. My sister or my best friend?"

The two gamers turned to face him, "SHUT UP!"

Atticus made a "zipping the lip" motion across his mouth.

The battled continued until..

"YES!" Alexis jumped up and down. "I WON! I BEAT ZANE! YAY!"

"I..lost..." Zane said. "And to a girl to boot!"

"It's okay, buddy," Atticus comforted his friend. "At least this madness is over."

"Over?!" Alexis asked. "IT'S ONLY JUST BEGUN! I challenge you, Atticus! To a hedgehog throwdown!"

She laughed insanely.

"Not again!" Atticus moaned. "I created another monster!"


	2. Syrus, Jaden! HELP! Guest appearance

Atticus decided to go find Jaden and Syrus. They probably knew how to deal with this. He ran towards the Slifer dorm and knocked on the door. Syrus answered.

"Little blue!" Atticus yelled frantically. "You gotta' help me!"

"What's wrong, bro?" Jaden asked, stepping into the doorway with Syrus.

"It's Zane and Alexis!" Atticus said. "They were playing Shadow the Hedgehog and went insane!"

"Uh-oh," Syrus said. "Zane isn't very sane around video games.."

"NOW YOU TELL ME?!" Atticus yelled.

"Wait," Jaden said. "Shadow the Hedgehog? DUDE! That's the best game ever! Let's go!"

The excited brunette grabbed the two boys and ran back to the Obelisk dorm. Jaden smashed open the door and revealed Alexis and Zane kissing.

"I've seen it all," Jaden said wide-eyed.

"I thought you said they were screaming like crazy?!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Alexis and Zane do this when they are made at each other..." Atticus explained. "I hate it when he makes 'the moves' on my sister...BREAK IT UP!"

Atticus went over and spilt the two teens up.

"What happened?" Zane asked, regaining his monotone voice.

"Did we go insane around video games again?" Alexis asked.

"You think?!" Syrus squealed.

Everyone looked down at Jaden on the floor.

"GO SHADOW! I AM THE VIDEO GAME KING!" he exclaimed.

"Never trust anyone at the academy with video games," Syrus sweatdropped.

Suddenly, over 100 students appeared in the Obelisk dorm.

"Did someone say video games?" they all asked in unison.

Everyone except Jaden fell anime style to the ground.

Nearby, a black hedgehog was watching everything.

"What can I say," he shrugged. "I'm a popular guy."

And with that, Shadow ran into the sunset.


End file.
